Recently, liquid crystal display devices are incorporated into a variety of electronic equipment, such as clocks, calculators, analysis devices, home electric appliances and the like as display sections.
For example, one type of a liquid crystal display device which displays simple indication such as numerals and texts is a liquid crystal display device of a segment method. The liquid crystal display device of the segment method includes a common electrode which is formed on one of two substrates, a plurality of segmented electrodes which are patterned into the shape of numerals on the other substrate, and a liquid crystal enclosed between the two substrates. A voltage is applied between the common electrode and the segmented electrodes, and an orientation of the liquid crystal enclosed therebetween is changed to control transmission of light. In this way, texts and numerals can be displayed.